Un univers magique !
by Ofelias
Summary: Ophélie, jeune fille apparemment tout à fait normale va vite se retrouver dans une histoire et dans un monde qui la dépasse totalement. Elle qui se savait différente du fait de son imagination a propos de monde tout à fait magique va se rendre compte que son imagination n'avait pas forcement tort.
1. Chapitre 1

**Londres, Regent's Parc** **:**

Assise sur un banc, les jambes contrent elle, une jeune fille lisait un livre. Certains passants la regardaient, observant discrètement ce qu'elle lisait, par curiosité. La magie et créatures mythiques . Qu'il est beau de rêver à cet âge, se disaient-ils, continuant leurs routes. La jeune fille en question, ne remarquait pas cette curiosité, trop plongée dans son livre, à alimenter son imagination. Elle imaginait un monde ou la magie existait, ou les humains pourraient avoir des pouvoirs et d'étranges créatures les côtoieraient. Mais cela n'était que rêve et elle le savait. Alors qu'elle venait de finir le chapitre sur la description des centaures et leurs caractéristiques, elle leva les yeux et observa ce qui l'entourait : elle se situait en plein milieu du parc, assise sur le banc situé à côté du plus grand arbre, vieux de 200 ans. Des écureuils grimpaient et descendaient aux arbres, les oiseaux se baladaient, poursuivant parfois les passants … Un endroit tout à fait serein et calme ou elle aimait venir extrêmement souvent. Un brouhaha se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Ah, voilà que les imbéciles arrivent …, se dit-elle. Il s'agissait de 4 adolescents, 3 garçons et 1 fille, qui étaient dans la même école qu'elle et dans le même collège depuis 2 ans. C'est le genre de personnes qui vous rabaissent à tout bout de champs s'ils ne vous aiment pas. Et elle ils la déteste ! Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et elle espérait encore qu'ils ne la voient pas. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils la pointaient du doigt en riant au loin et elle envisageait déjà les horreurs qui allaient sortir de leurs bouches à propos d'elle, mais après tout, elle était habituée maintenant …

\- Hé ! Salut Hodge, comment ça va ? T'es toute seul, y a pas tes amis les elfes ou magiciens ?

Et ils rirent tous, attirant le regard des passants. Elle leurs lança un regard noir et répondis froidement :

\- Je suis peut-être seul mais au moins je ne fais pas souffrir les oreilles des autres par des bruits incessants contrairement à vous !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut finit ma phrase qu'elle se rendit compte de ce que elle avait dit et déjà ils se rapprochaient, avec leurs regards noirs et les poings serré :

\- Puisque tu fais si bien ta maligne, tu pourrais venir avec nous un peu plus loin nous expliquez ton point de vue ? Si, si, j'insiste, rajouta-t-il en la voyant hoché négativement la tête.

Deux des garçons la prirent par les poignets et l'emmenèrent dans un coin sombre, loin des regards. Ils la poussèrent à terre, son sac avec elle. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, un regard trop noir, trop froid sur chacun de leurs visages laissant présagés que ce qu'ils lui réservaient était mauvais. Ils étaient désormais penchés au-dessus d'elle, les poings prêt, et Lise était un peu plus loin, guettant et surtout laissait faire les garçons, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils allaient lui faire à cette petite insolente. Les trois garçons commençaient à l'empoigner par les épaules pour la frapper et elle commença à se débattre, à hurler avant qu'un des garçons ne lui mit une énorme claque ce qui la fit taire. La claque en question était si puissante qu'Ophélie était sonnée et voyait trouble. Elle ne vit pas Lise tomber en silence. Ni les garçons se plier en deux de douleurs. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'inconnu qui se rapprochait d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha son épaule et dit : Ça va ? Ils t'ont fait mal, tu es blessée ? qu'elle revint à elle.

* * *

Note : Bon je me lance dans l'aventure de la fanfiction ! Pour l'instant je pense ne mettre que 2 ou 3 chapitres pour voir ce que les gens en pensent . Critiques et conseils seront les bienvenue ! Je signale quand même que je débute ^^

Cordialement Ofelias !


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il toucha son épaule et dit_ _: Ça va_ _? Ils t'ont fait mal, tu es blessée_ _? qu'elle revint à elle._

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Devant elle, accroupit, un inconnu, 4 ou 5 ans de plus qu'elle sans doute, des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice sur le front caché sous des cheveux noir jais, l'observait.

\- Je … Je …. , marmonna t'elle, troublée. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, juste une … énorme claque, finis-je après avoir réussi à contrôler un tremblement.

\- Bien. Je vais t'aider à te relever, dit-il en lui proposant sa main après avoir rangé un bout de bois dans sa chaussure.

Etrange, se dit-elle. Elle prit sa main, un léger tournis lui prit mais disparut presque aussitôt, comme par magie.

\- Bon écoute moi. Je vais t'accompagner dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup de personnes. Je ne peux pas te raccompagner chez toi. Je n'habite pas ici et des gens m'attendent. Je suis désolé.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien vous avez déjà fait beaucoup … euh Mr ? , demanda t'elle timidement.

\- Potter. Harry Potter. Allez, venez.

Ils sortirent alors en direction du chemin en bord de l'eau, que beaucoup de gens empruntaient. Mr. Potter était à côté d'elle, prêt à la rattraper, comme si elle allait tomber à tout moment. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à une des portes qui menait à l'extérieur du parc. Devant cette fameuse porte était attroupé un groupe de gens du même âge que Mr. Potter. Ils semblaient différent dans le décor, des intrus. Peut-être pensa-t-elle cela car il regardait chaque chose, chaque passant d'un regard calculateur, comme si ils découvraient quelque chose.

\- C'est ici que je dois vous laisser. Si ces quatres imbéciles reviennent vous embêter, dites-le à quelqu'un, ne vous laissez pas faire. Sur ce, se fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer demoiselle malgré le fait que ce soit dans de mauvaise circonstance. Puisse votre vie être belle !

Et il partit, d'un pas rapide, rejoindre ce groupe. Elle restait là, sur le chemin à l'observer au loin, encore un peu sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait se passer. Ça allait très mal, maintenant, elle subirait tout le temps et violemment les foudres des 4 idiots. En parlant d'eux, du bruit s'entendit au loin et en tournant la tête elle vit qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les 4, boitant, vers elle l'air furieux.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre eux, elle commença à avancer en direction du groupe où se trouvait son sauveur mais c'était trop tard : Jacques, le plus grand des 3 garçons s'était mis à courir et lui avait attrapé le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle tentait de se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se mit à hurler, espérant qu'un passant l'aiderait mais une chose étrange se produit avant qu'ils le puissent. Les 4 adolescents qui s'étaient rapprocher d'elle furent projeter, expulsé au loin par une force invisible et elle-même tombait tandis que Jacques avait lâché son poignet. Autour d'eux, les gens les regardaient avec stupéfaction, ou plutôt elle puisque seuls les 4 crapules ont étaient propulser. Tandis qu'elle se relevait tant bien que mal, elle vit que les gens s'étaient accroupis autour des 4 autres adolescents qui semblaient être blessé.

Elle fit un pas pour mieux voir et là, tous les gens autour reculèrent, la regardant avec des yeux apeurés. Au début elle ne comprit pas puis se qui venait de se passer lui revint en mémoire : ils avaient été propulsé alors qu'elle hurlait. **_Alors c'est à cause de moi tout ça_** ** _? J'aurais des sortes de … pouvoir_** ** _?_** Elle vit les gens qui sortaient leurs téléphones et elle se dit qu'on aller l'arrêter, la faire examiner et même peut être faire des expériences sur elle si elle ne partait pas maintenant.

Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers la sortit du parc, les gens s'écartant sur son chemin, horrifiés et elle reconnus Mr Potter, son sauveur, accompagné de deux autres personnes de son âges et une adulte se dirigeant vers elle.

Quand elle arriva à leurs niveaux, elle voulut continuer sa route, partir le plus loin possible mais Potter lui attrapa le poignet pour la stopper et lui dit : Hé, petite, tu as besoin d'aide avec les Moldues ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Les quoi ? , lui dit-elle surprise, ne comprenant pas.

\- Les moldues, les non sorcier enfin tu sais, après tout tu es une sorcière !

Ophélie lui lança un regard d'incompréhension tandis que les autres personnes présentes la regardaient, attendant sans doute une réponse.

\- Cela n'existe pas les sorciers, répondit –elle, la voix tremblante. Laissez-moi, il faut que je parte, la police va arriver, finit-elle tentant de s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Je suis désolée jeune fille mais vous allez devoir nous suivre. Pour votre sécurité et celle de notre monde.

Ophélie se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il s'agissait d'une vieille dame, pleine de rides, un regard sévère dans lequel l'on peut voir une grande sagesse. Ophélie la vit sortir un bout de bois, taillé avec quelques motifs. Et avant qu'elle n'est pu répliquer, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Des avis ? Conseils ? Critiques ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Et avant qu'elle n'est pu répliquer, elle sombra dans l'inconscience_

Lorsque Ophélie se réveilla, en premier temps elle ne se souvint pas de ce qui c'était passé. Elle s'étira donc tranquillement et se roula en boule dans le lit comme elle le faisait chez elle. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa le plafond pour voir l'heure que son radio réveille projeté normalement. Mais là, rien. Elle tourna donc la tête pour voir et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se rappela de la vieille femme et ne sut pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre ce moment et celui où elle est arrivé ici. Elle observa donc la pièce en question. Elle était petite, avec deux petits lits séparaient par une simple table de chevet où était posée une lampe avec des motifs à carreaux. En s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit elle aperçut deux portes, une étant sans doute la salle de bains et l'autre la porte de sortie. Elle se leva, elle était toujours habillé mais en chaussettes, elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures qui était au pied du lit et se dirigea rapidement mais silencieusement vers la porte de sortie. Elle baissa délicatement la poignée, tira la porte et passa la tête par l'embrasure.

La porte donnait sur un couloir avec une vingtaine d'autre porte. Un hôtel sans aucun doute. Et personne en vue. Profitant du fait qu'il n'y est personne, Ophélie sortit et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir à gauche, prête à courir si quelqu'un arrivait. Elle aperçut une horloge en haut du mur avant des escaliers. Elle s'arrêta et lut 18 heures. Ainsi elle était restée inconsciente 2 heures. Soudain, elle entendit des voix à l'autre bout du couloir, se faisant de plus en plus forte. Sans doute y avait-il un autre escalier de ce côté-là. Mais Ophélie ne chercha pas à comprendre et détala dans les escaliers. Elle compta quatre étages et arriva dans une grande salle ou était disposé une dizaine de tables, le double de chaises ainsi que quelques sofa. Quinze personnes était là mais aucun ne la remarqua, aussi opta t'elle pour se faire discrète prenant le risque d'aller doucement et que donc elle serait plus facile à attraper. Elle longea la pièce par la droite s'approchant de plus en plus de la porte de sortie. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier par lequel elle était descendue et elle jeta un regard dans cette direction. Mais ne regardant pas devant, elle percuta quelqu'un et allez tomber sur le dos mais une main la retint et elle se retrouva face à un homme, le visage sévère, le nez tordu et des cheveux noir arrivant au-dessus des épaules. Elle murmura un rapide désolée , s'éloigna un peu de l'homme et se retourna pour savoir qui était les personnes qui avaient descendu les escaliers. Mr. Potter et les personnes avec qui il était présent 2 heures au paravent, c'est-à-dire deux autres personnes de son âge, un garçon roux avec des taches de rousseurs et une fille brune, ainsi que la vieille femme qui avait parlé avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, était en bas des escaliers et balayaient la salle des yeux. Ophélie comprit que c'était elle qu'ils cherchaient, ayant sans doute remarqué son absence dans la chambre. Elle tenta de se faire discrète lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et commença à avancer.

Un pas. Deux pas. Elle passe à côté de l'homme qu'elle a bousculé. Trois pas. Quatre pas. Son pied tape dans un coin d'un sofa et lui arrachant un « Aïe ! ».

Puis un « Severus ! Attrapez la jeune fille là-bas, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'échappe, il faut qu'on lui pose des questions ! » retentit dans la salle. Aussitôt, Ophélie se mit à courir vers la porte mais déjà des personnes avaient accourues devant pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir que tous la fixaient et que l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé, le Severus en question sans doute, ainsi que le groupe de Mr. Potter s'avançaient vers elle. Ophélie se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce mais on l'empêcha et elle se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, le groupe de Potter se rapprochant toujours.

\- Pourquoi vous me faites ça ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Laissez-moi partir ! , hurla t'elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste comprendre certaine chose, déclara la brune.

\- MENSONGE ! Vous mentez ! Vous m'avez assommé et kidnapper ! Et pourquoi ?! Demander une rançon ?! Me maltraiter ?!

\- Allons ! Calmez-vous ! Jamais l'on pourrez-vous faire cela, c'est bien trop horrible, digne d'un mangemort ! Ce que nous ne sommes pas.

\- Mangemort ? Mais vous êtes définitivement tarées ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Stop, n'approchez pas ! rajouta elle en voyant le groupe se rapprochaient encore.

Cependant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux, elle s'assit par terre, les jambes contre son torse sa tête baissée, les larmes continuant à coulées. Elle murmurait inlassablement « arrêtez » et « laissez-moi » tandis qu'elle entendait des gens se rapprochaient.

Mais quand une personne posa sa main sur son épaule, elle hurla et sentit un souffle autour d'elle et des bruit de choses imposantes qui tombaient au sol.

Les yeux embués, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et aperçut que toutes les personnes étaient désormais à terre. Ou du moins presque toutes. En effet, l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé et qui semblait s'appeler Severus était toujours debout. Il la fixait, la surprise dans ses yeux visible ainsi qu'une grande froideur. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle, la fixant du regard. Il s'arrêta à deux pas devant elle, s'accroupit et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle le vit froncé rapidement les sourcils avant de se redresser pour dire d'une voix forte et grave : Elle dit la vérité. Elle ne connait pas la magie .

Tandis que tout le monde s'étaient relevés, la vieille femme se rapprocha de Severus.

\- Vous êtes sur de vous Severus ? Nous savons tous deux que la magie ne peut pas apparaitre si tard pourtant !

\- Je suis tout aussi troublé que vous Minerva. Il va falloir que je parle avec cette jeune fille impérativement. Elle pourrait faire de gros dégâts si sa magie n'apparait que maintenant…, rajouta t'il tandis que la veille femme hochait la tête à côté de lui.

L'homme se tourna vers Ophélie. Celle–ci était toujours à terre, complétement perdue, déboussolé.

\- Relevez-vous jeune fille, lui dit-il d'une voix froide. Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Ophélie Hodge monsieur. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir je …

\- Qui sont vos parents ? L'école Poudlard vous dit quelque chose ? Avez-vous été adopté ? , le questionna t'elle en lui coupant la parole.

\- Je…. Je vis avec ma tante Lise Hodge. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 1 an. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est Poudmachin truc et cessez de me poser toute ces questions ! Laissez-moi partir ou expliquez-moi pourquoi vous me gardez avec vous !

L'homme en face d'elle se pinça l'arête du nez et lui indiqua les escaliers d'un geste las de la main :

\- Si vous voulez que l'on vous explique les choses, montons en haut dans une pièce, il y a trop de monde ici.

Ophélie hésita. Soit leurs intentions étaient réellement bonnes et ils lui expliqueraient tout, soit elles ne l'étaient pas et ce n'est qu'un piège. Cependant, ces personnes ne semblaient pas trop effrayaient par ses « pouvoirs » et elle voulait savoir pourquoi ou encore qu'ils lui expliquent. C'est ainsi qu'elle choisit de monter les escaliers, suivant l'homme et le groupe de Potter qui insistèrent pour venir tout en restant sur ses gardes prêtent à partir en courant. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce assez grande avec des sofas. Elle se mit dans celui le plus éloignées des autres, les autres prirent ceux en faces ou à sa droite.

\- Bien. Je vais vous demander de bien m'écouter car je ne me répèterai pas deux fois, vous pourrez demander à Miss Granger qui est un véritable livre ambulant de le faire plus tard …

Et durant plus d'une heure il lui raconta des choses plus incroyables les unes que les autres …


End file.
